


The Game

by Kca1516



Series: Wintersoldier Steve [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Consent is Sexy, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Honeymoon, Husbands, M/M, No actual sex happens, Steve as the Winter Soldier, red wine, trust me that ones important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kca1516/pseuds/Kca1516
Summary: For once I write something that isnt complete angst~~~~~~~~~~It’s Steve and Tony’s wedding night, and the game is on.





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and edited this all today so if its bad thats why but i had fun writing it and didnt want to wait to post

The door closed with a resounding bang.

 

“Thank God that’s over,” Tony Stark said with a sigh of relief as he moved further away from the entrance. Their room was decked out in rose petals, and luxury silk sheets for the bed, meanwhile two bottles of wine sat in a bucket of ice on a wide table that outlooked the rest of the city. The view wasn’t too much different to that of Tony’s tower, but the man had wanted to spoil his fiancée.

_ Husband _ , he had to correct himself, a lovestruck smile splitting his face like a goddamn fool.

The man in question wrapped his strong arms around Tony’s torso from behind as he placed a delicate kiss to his cheek. The genius sunk back into it with a happy groan, not bothering to hide how elated he was with the days events. For, though he complained about the social aspect of their wedding when all he really wanted was to bring his husband to their room and strip him bare, today had honestly been the best of his life. All of his fears about being tied down in a relationship vanished the minute his eyes met Steve’s at the altar. A solid certainty encompassed him that only reinforced the knowledge that this was the best decision he had made in his entire life. Even when the proposal had been rocky to start. 

Steve loved him, and he loved Steve, and that was all that mattered in the end. That was all they needed.

Tony’s husband unwrapped his arms from the genius’s waist as he brought his hands up to unravel the tie that had sat so proudly on his neck all day. Tony watched, transfixed, as the jacket and button down shirt came off next. Revealing the soldier’s beauty fully to Tony for the first time as husbands.

 

“Couldn’t agree with you more, doll,” Steve answered as he popped open the wine with a simple ease Tony wouldn't have been able to replicate and poured them both a glass.

Steve handed Tony the drink from where he was still stuck in the beginnings of the room. The soldier took a long sip from his glass, all the while maintaining eye contact with the genius that sent a thrill racing down his spine. 

The bastard knew exactly what he was doing to Tony, and the genius wouldn't deny he was relieved for it.

For some reason, Tony had it in his head that after they’d signed the paperwork, officiated the ceremony, and attending the afterparty, things would be different. Steve would suddenly change on him, stop caring about him now that Tony was stuck with him forever. Tony, even after so long, had been afraid Steve wasn’t the man he said he was. That he had manipulated Tony somehow, meanwhile the genius had been falling in love. 

Tony didn’t even realize that had been a fear in his subconscious until it had been proven so obviously wrong. Because, there stood Steve. The same kindness in his seductive eyes, the same brilliant mind that Tony was astounded by more and more each day, the same utter care and love in his actions for Tony that had always been there. Nothing had changed, Steve was still his. The only difference was that now he could say that and really mean it.

Tony wanted him. God, he had had him so many glorious times before, but a throbbing ache spread through him as utter need encased him. He wanted Steve to fuck him like he had done a million times before, to pin him down and take him. To prove his love for him over and over again with every sinuous roll of his hips. He wanted the man whispering filthy and beautiful words in his ear as he proved to Tony that they belonged to each other. He wanted to cry out his love for the soldier as Tony proved his love back.

 

“I know that look,” Steve said, eyes still had never left Tony even when he had disappeared into his own head. The genius gulped, anticipation making his stomach flip.

Steve set down his now empty glass and strolled over to his husband, like they had all the time in the world. In fact, they did, and Tony wasn’t scared by it. 

He looked forward to it. 

Steve finally reached his husband and plucked the almost empty glass of wine from his hands before taking the final sip for himself and placed it on the table. Tony hadn’t even realized he had drank so much of it, but his thoughts were pulled elsewhere due to the pure sex his partner emanated.

The genius had to clear his throat before getting out his next words, “What do you mean?” He asked, playing coy when he knew exactly what Steve was talking about. But, he had none of his usual lines at the ready, not when Steve was so clearly taking control tonight.

The supersoldier raised the metal arm that Tony loved so much, and caressed Tony’s cheek with its fingers. The genius shivered as he leaned into it as if on auto pilot, as if he was responding to only his basic needs right now and Steve’s touch was one of them. 

 

“I mean,” Steve said moving the trace of his fingers over Tony’s lips, his voice growing deep with arousal, “that whenever you’re thinking of me you get this look.”

 

“Oh really,” Tony replied trying to keep up pretenses even as he parted his lips for Steve to slip his fingers into. Tony immediately licked and nipped pathetically at the metal in his mouth, his pants tightening though his length hadn’t received any direct stimulation. Yet, he was happy to know he wasn't the only one being affected. Steve’s eyes seemed to go pure black as his breath hitched. The soldier stuttered forward before pulling back again, trying to keep control of himself and the situation.

The man pulled his finger’s out of Tony’s eager mouth with a light pop as the genius chased the taste he craved, but he caught himself easily enough knowing there was much more to look forward to.

 

“Describe it to me,” the genius pleaded, reaching across Steve’s body to pick up the empty glass behind him. He poured himself another cup full. 

Tony used his free hand to caress Steve’s quivering abdomen before pulling back and sipping at the drink. The tables had turned. Tony had the upper hand now, and he was buzzing with excitement and curiosity to see how far Steve would go to take it back.

 

“What?” Steve asked as if coming out of a daze, a flush spreading down his neck, his pale complexion doing nothing to help it.

Tony itched to reach out and touch, to give up the game and drown in their basic instincts. But, this was fun and they rarely had time to play like this, not when they were both so busy. Besides, they had the rest of their honeymoon to go at it like rabbits, this Tony was going to savor.

He brought the drink up to his lips again letting the sweet, yet bitter taste slide down his throat easily.

 

“You said that I get a look when I think of you, and that’s how you know when you’re on my mind. Well, describe it to me big guy, use those super serum senses of yours. I want all the details…” Tony trailed off with a wink that seemed to sharpen Steve’s senses as the man’s nostrils flared and a precarious look entered his eyes. One that said he knew exactly what Tony wanted him to do, but wasn’t sure if it would be taken as a surrender if he complied. Like this was a battle, and he was strategizing the best way to win. Tony was anxious to see just how he went about doing that.

 

“Well,” Steve started a collective calmness seeming to sweep over him suddenly like he had slipped on another skin, even as the bulge straining against his pants was obvious and his fingers were still shiny with spit, “sometimes it’s all very innocent. You’ll be laying on the couch wearing one of my shirts and watching TV, your hair will be free and soft, so different from when you grease it back for official events. It makes you look...innocent. Like if I came over you would immediately flop against me and let me pet you, a content smile lighting up your face. But, I wouldn't surrender to that fantasy just yet. I’d wait until you started looking for me. There’ll be a funny moment on the screen, or you’ll just be in need of contact and you’ll reach out with your hand as if expecting to find me there. Or, you’ll specifically look around trying to spot me until you’re sure I’m really not there. You always look so disappointed if that’s the case. Good thing I’m usually there. I can never not watch you doll, you take up my entire focus which is why I can never hold out long before coming over to you and wrapping you up in my arms…”

Steve trailed off as a warm smile opened his face and he blushed at the vulnerability of the statement. For a moment, Tony forget they were playing a game. He became so caught up in the world consuming love he felt for the other man, everything else seemed to fade away. Steve’s words had made his emotions consume him all at once, until he thought his heart would burst with the amount he felt. But, of course, this  _ was _ a game, something Tony had been foolish to forget as, once again, Steve took the red wine from his grasp and set it down. He then stepped forward, getting impossibly close to the genius without touching him. The sweet, loving look on the soldier’s face was overtaken by need, and pure desire, and Tony could already feel his resolve for control bending. So  _ this _ was what Steve would do to gain back the power.

 

“But…” Steve all but whispered seductively in Tony’s ear, hands coming to grip the genius’s waist. The man’s hands dwarfed Tony’s body. The brunette knew, he knew to urge Steve on at this point would be his downfall in the end. But, had he ever really had any incentive to hold out to begin with?

 

“But?” Tony prompted, hands shaking as he came to rest them on Steve’s abs feeling the skin expand and contract with every rugged inhale.

 

“But, then there are the other times, when we’ll be at a banquet or even just lounging with the team, and your eyes will glaze over,” Tony’s nails scratched over Steve’s skin as the soldier’s warm breath fanned over his face, smelling like alcohol Tony knew hadn't affected him in the slightest, “and you’ll bite your lips tender as your mind sweeps you away. You’ll get fidgety. You’re hands, normally so steady, trembling. Your shoulders, hitching up to your ears before you try to relax them again so it seems like everything’s normal. Finally, your eyes will find me, and that’s when I know. You want it.”

Tony was done for, completely done for at Steve’s words winding their way into his head and silencing all his thoughts in the way only the other man could. Bracingly, Steve wrapped his metal arm around Tony’s back and pulled them together. Tony was stunned and desperate at the feral glaze in the other man’s eyes. He was completely compliant to the man before him. Tony had never really wanted the control to begin with, even though he put on a show that said otherwise. What he truly wanted was for someone to take the control from him, and that’s exactly what Steve was doing. It’s exactly what he did perfectly.

Tony was malleable from that moment forward, but of course Steve wasn’t done. He planned to go the one step extra.

Reaching with the hand that wasn’t wrapped around Tony, Steve reached for the wine he had only just set down and brought it up to Tony’s lips. The man opened easily for the drink. He knew that this was the finish line for Steve, even as the soldier kept speaking, wounding Tony tighter.

 

“You want me to peel you out of whatever you may be wearing at the moment and pin you down. You want my lips on yours taking what we both want me to as I hold your hands above your head, rendering them useless. You want me to kiss and bite my way down your body and lick you open before getting my fingers deep inside you all the meanwhile making you hard enough to cut diamonds. You want me to fuck you open on my cock, pound you into whatever surface I want to take you on. You want me to make you mine.”

Tony’s mouth had dropped open in shock and pure arousal as he tried to push himself further against his husband, need clouding all other senses, or was that the alcohol? He didn’t know, he didn’t care.

 

“Honestly, doll it’s a little messed up,” Steve continued as his lips got closer and closer to Tony’s, “Good thing I’m a little messed up, too.”

The genius’s eyes closed as he arched up against Steve, begging for a taste of the other man, but to his dismay his husband pulled away. Tony almost fell over with how heavy he had been leaning on his lover, but he caught himself just in time.

A desperate whine left his lips as he was left achingly hard.

But, the atmosphere had changed, and Tony knew the game had ended.

 

“No,” Tony whimpered, but Steve wasn’t coming any closer, even when Tony put on his best pouting face. The genius didn’t understand why. Steve obviously was just as aroused as he was, if not by the way Tony knew all his tells, then by the bulge in his pants.

 

“Sorry, doll,” Steve said, knowing better than to reach for Tony. The soldier was so wound up that he was tempted to say, hell to all his morals, “However, judging by the amount of alcohol you’ve consumed, you’re going to have to wait for a good pounding until tomorrow.”

That was enough for Tony to come back to himself enough, “What?” 

He all but slurred as the wine took more of a hold on him. He was left rock solid with his jaw-dropping, beautiful, amazing husband in front of him who after all that wasn’t going to fuck him because he was a little tipsy?!?

 

“I’m sorry darling,” Steve apologized as he switched from sex god to Tony’s husband and protector.

 

“Were you even planning on having sex with me,” Tony accused, noticing he was wilting from hard to half hard even as Steve came up to start getting him out of his clothes, probably so they could  _ sleep _ or something boring like that instead of having mind blowing sex that Tony would still be able to feel days later.

 

“Well,” Steve said as he changed the two men out of their formal wear, “I had been keeping tabs on how much you drank earlier to determine how the nights proceedings would go, and all you had was wine at dinner hours ago so I figured it would be ok. But, then you drank like two glasses just now and as much as you deny it, you’re a lightweight Tony Stark Rogers, and I will not be fucking you drunk. That’s completely immoral and just plain wrong unless we had set up an agreement prior.”

Tony had stopped paying attention after Steve had called him Tony Stark Rogers. It sounded stupid, ridiculously stupid...

But, if anyone tried to take that name away from him he wouldn’t pull his fucking punches.

 

“Well… then what was all the fucking filth spilling from your mouth for?” Tony asked as he let his soldier deposit him in bed before the man climbed to the other side himself.

Now when Tony looked at Steve, he could tell he was blushing for a whole different reason.

 

“All of what I said was true,” Steve made sure Tony knew as he pulled the covers up around them, “but, you hadn’t been looking at me in any of those ways. You looked like you were about to down spiral into your own head and I couldn’t let that happen, not on our wedding day. So, I figured sex might be the best way to get you out of your funk without you having to confront anything you didn’t want to,” Tony would deny the warm, fuzzy feeling that bubbled inside him, “Anyway, go to sleep doll. It’s been a long day, and tomorrow we leave for the island early in the morning. We can have all the crazy sex we want there.”

Steve leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to Tony’s forehead, as he pulled the man’s back against his front to sleep. The genius let his body go willingly. 

Now Tony’s annoyance was starting to ebb as he really thought through what Steve had said. In fact it made him a little giddy inside due to how respective Steve was of him. How he always made sure Tony was honorable even when he, himself, didn’t really pay attention. It was just another fact that solidified Tony’s choice in marrying him, and how it was the best decision he had ever made. Even if it left him unbearably horny.

 

“Well, how am I supposed to sleep if I’m ridiculously turned on,” Tony insisted simply to keep up pretenses he knew Steve could see straight through.

The soldier pondered his words for a moment, then he brought his lips close to the shell of Tony’s ear that it made the man shiver delightedly. Steve’s warm breath making arousal once again curl tightly in his gut.

 

“Think of it as a challenge. If you last without coming until we get settled in our hotel tomorrow I’ll take you apart anyway you want, anywhere you want. If you come before then I’ll tease you relentlessly all vacation but never let you come once. Maybe put that cockring you’re so fond of around you, and a vibrator up your ass. I’d keep the controller in my pocket so I could turn it on and off whenever I want until you’re so wound up all it would take was one touch and you’d be gone. But, you still wouldn't be able to come because I wouldn't let you. Now go to sleep, and we’ll see how long you last.”

Needless to say Tony’s eyes shut tight as anticipation for the morning kept him turned on and awake all night.

He had been wrong, the game hadn’t ended, it had only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Although I still have a list of requests to fill, Im hoping some new ones might give me more incentive to write them so if there is a request in this universe you want done leave a comment ill try to get to it  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
